Hiryu no Ken Series
Hiryu no Ken is a 3D realistic-like fighting game developed and published by Culture Brain. Playable Characters *'Ace': 40-years-old huge and brutal fighter, Kolumba's rival. *'Ajax': 30-years-old American MMA-fighter, Maximilian's rival. *'Akira': 45-years-old Japanese martial artist, Kazuya's youger brother, Makoto's father and master and Ryu, Hayate, Oliver and Jin's master. *'Albert': 32-years-old German man expert in Korean martial arts. *'Alexander': 25-years-old American boy, Selene's boyfriend. *'Alice': 50-yeras-old American warrior, Oliver's mother and Dewayne's rival. *'Anesthesia': 35-years-old American woman, she is the owner of a clandestine genetic biolaboratory. *'Angela': 22-years-old Mexican girl, Sebastian's rival, she is a famous wrestler. *'Anthony': 40-years old gentleman, better known as Roseman. *'Asaki': 22-years-old Japanese boy with an androgynous beauty, he is obsessed with beauty and he wants at all costs to marry Ikuko because he thinks that she is the only one worthy of his beauty, but he is hindered by Jin. *'Blair': 24-years-old Irish detective, Oswald's niece, her tasks is capturing Goh, a cold-blooded murderer. *'Blue Orchid': 20-years-old Native girl born and raised in Arizona. *'Bonecrusher': 27-years-old Canadian street fighter, Timothy's rival. *'Brandon': 27-years-old American man, Herman's friendly rival, he is trying to discover the murderess of his parents. *'Cassandra': 17-years-old Dutch little girl, she tries to stop Clark but it seems that she was kidnapped by him. *'Clark': 52-years-old English business man, He is the organizer of the tournament and its purpose is sponsoring his enterprise of chemical weapons. *'Daisuke': 35-years-old huge Japanese fighter, he is an Olympic champion in martial arts. *'Dan': 25-years-old funny and bungler Hong Kong boy, Kazuya's student and Kobra's fellow student, he aspires to be stronger than his idol Ryu. *'Darpan': 49-years-old huge Indian wrestler, Wyatt's old friend. *'Dava': 30-years-old Thai man, he is called the "King of Muai Thai". *'Deborah': 28-years-old beautiful English woman, she is professional bodyguard in the shoes of a pin-up. *'Dewayne': 55-years-old American warrior, Robert's father and Clark and Alice's rival. *'Doppo': 20-years-old Japanese warrior, Jin's school-mate. *'Dorothy': 30-years-old Texas woman with a passion for horses. *'Dylan': 37-years-old American crazy and bloodthirsty man. *'Edward': 16-years-old African American boy, great Maria Lucia's friend. *'Ekisha': 22-years-old Indian girl, she is an astronomer. *'El Torpedo': 33-years-old Argentine man, Griffon's rival, a masked luchador lightweight champion of wrestling, he belongs to Fenix and Steven's team. *'Emi': 18-years-old Japanese kunoichi, Raima's student, a girl with a pure and brave heart. *'Faleh': 55-years-old huge Arabian fighter. *'Federico': 37-years-old huge Brazilian fighter. *'Fenix': 40-years-old Mexincan man, El Torpedo and Thunder's alley, Kolumba, Griffon and Steven's rival, a former heavyweight champion of wrestling wearing a phoenix mask, his title has been stolen by Griffon, he belongs to El Torpedo and Steven's team *'Gengai': 74-years-old Chinese warrior, Yao's master and Mei Lin's paternal grandfather and master, he was a great friend of Akira and Kazuya's father, now belieced dead. His fighting style is Shini Rokugo Ken. *'Ginzou': 68-years-old Japanese warrior, Akira and Kazuya's father's old friend, he has moved for 30 years in equatorial jungle becoming a hermit, in that place has known Platino, a caucasian man (probably American or European guy), raised here with the monkeys, so he has trained him like a warrior. *'Goh': 27-years-old Japanese cold-blooded murderer, Ryu's bitter rival. *'Griffon': 37-years-old Mexican man, El Torpedo's rival, a heavyweight champion of wrestling, title stolen to Fenix, wearing a griffin mask, he belongs to Thunder and Kolumba's team. *'Guile': 30-years-old military soldier who aims to stop Clark. *'Hayate': 25-years-old Japanese warrior, Akira's student, Ryu's best friend and fellow student, Oliver's fellow student, Hibiki's son, and Yuka's rival. *'Helena': 24-years-old French girl, she is a wealthy heiress and for this target of many criminals. *'Herman': 27-years-old German warrior, he aspires to perfection in the fight. *'Hibiki': 50-years-old Japanese warrior, Hayate's father, he was believed dead for long time. *'Hideyoshi': 27-years-old Japanese warrior, Tiger's friendly rival. *'Hiroyuki': 25-years-old great Japanese fighter, he is Xiang's friendly rival. *'Hud': 50-years-old Turkish man, Mainohana's friendly rival, he is a champion of Turkish Wrestling. *'Ikuko': 18-years-old Japanese geisha, a pretty and delicate warrior, she is in love with Jin, who reciprocates, but Asaki wants to marry her because he thinks that she is the only one worthy of his beauty. Her fighting style is Hakkyoku Ken. *'Ingrid': 16-years-old South African girl, Tsugumi's great friend. Her fighting style is Silat. *'Irma': 20-years-old Kenyan girl. *'Jacky': 27-years-old American boy, Selene's elder brother, a reckless motorcyclist. His fighting style is Chun Kuk Do. *'Jeanette': 18-years-old Monacan girl, Yeunjia's bitter rival. *'Jeffrey': 45-years-old business man, he wants to do business with Clark. *'Jessica': 22-years-old Italian girl. *'Jin': 20-years-old Japanese boy, Ryu's youger brother, Akira's student and Doppo's school-mate, he is in love with Ikuko, who reciprocates, but Asaki wants to marry her because he thinks that she is the only one worthy of his beauty. *'Judith': 24-years-old Caribbean girl and sumo wrestler, her dream is meet her idol Mainohana. *'Juri': 24-years-old South Korean woman, Yeunja's elder sister, a schizophrenic person sought by Wei. Her fighting style is Tae Kwon Do. *'Kahori': 28-years-old Japanese woman, Nori's student, she has never felt considered a worthy fighter by her master and now she wants to avenge herself. *'Kakashi': 65-years-old Japanese warrior, rival of Yuka's father. *'Kate': 26-years-old Swedish woman, she is a police officer. *'Kazuya': 49-years-old Japanese martial artist, Akira's elder brother, Kasumi and Makoto's uncle and Kobra's master. *'Kevin': 46-years-old Texan former wrestler withdrawn from the scene, Ryu's friendly rival and Lydia's father, now he is a sheriff but Wyatt wants to have a rematch with him. *'Kharma': 32-years-old American huge wrestler, she is Sweet Jenny's friendly rival. *'Kim': 40-years-old huge South Korean fighter. *'Kobra': 22-years-old Jamaican boy, Kazuya's student. *'Kokoro': 18-years-old Japanese Capoeira warrior, Raul's friendly rival. *'Kolumba': 28-years-old Polish warrior, post-op transsexual, Hugo's rival, she belongs to Griffon and Thunder's team. *'Korinne': 20-years-old girl, she is investigating the disappearance of Mauro and Cassandra. *'Kristen': 30-years-old English murderess, she is allied with Vega to kill Helena. *'Kwan': 25-years-old South Korean boy, he is the son of a martial arts master. His fighting style is Hapkido. *'Lau': 30-years-old Shaolin monk, he aims to defeat Gengai who he has the reputation of being a great fighter. His fighting style Shaolin Kung Fu. *'Lee': 45-years-old Chinese kung fu master, Xun and Xiang's father. *'Leonard': 23-years-old Canadian ninja, he belongs to the good ninjutsu sect named "Gaikoku no Soshiki" (Foreign Organization), captained by Raven, whose the task is stopping Vega. *'Lucky': 24-years-old American street fighter and basketball player. *'Lydia': 22-years-old Texan girl, Kevin's daughter, she is a wrestling star. *''Mae': 19-years-old Japanese dojo owner, she wants to advertise her dojo. *'Mainohana': 46-years-old Japanese man, Hud's friendly rival, he is a champion of Sumo Wrestling. ''His fighting style is Sumo Wrestling. *'Makoto': 12-years-old Japanese girl, Akira's daughter and student, Kokoro's younger sister and Kazuya's niece, her dream is meeting Ryu. *'Manuel': 28-years-old American man, he is a very fat but also agile warrior. His fighting style is Viet Vo Dao. *'Maria Lucia': 16-years-old Italian genius, already graduated in robotics engineering, Edward great friend. *'Marky': 27-years-old American DJ, breaker and street fighter. *'Mauro': 45-years-old Italian man, he is an ex-soldier and now he wants the leadership in the fight. His fighting style is Krav Maga *'Mei Lin': 12-years-old Chinese girl, Gengai's granddaughter and student and Yao's fellow student. Her fighting style is an hybrid form between Hakke Sho and Hikka Ken. *'Min Min': 22-years-old Chinese girl, Ryu's lover, despite her young age she is a legend in Kung Fu. *'Nori': 51-years-old Japanese fighter, Akira and Kazuya's father's firts student and Akira's and Kazuya's fellow student, his master is believed dead and he is believed the killer. *'Oliver': 25-years-old American warrior, Alice's son, Akira's student and Ryu and Hayate's fellow student. *'Oswald': 60-years-old Irish detective, Blair's uncle. *'Patrick': 35-years-old Australian man, a big Aboriginal fisherman. His fighting style is Pancratium. *'Queen': 24-years-old French girl, Helena's bodyguard, she hides her form in men's suits. Her fighting style is Savate. *'Raima': 30-years-old Japanese ninja, Emi's master, his job is to keep the peace in the world. *'Raul': 32-years-old Brasilian man, he is a grand master of Capoeira. His fighting style is Capoeira. *'Raven': 30-years-old ninja, he is the boss of the good ninjutsu sect named "Gaikoku no Soshiki" (Foreign Organization) whose the task is stopping Vega. *'Rig': 28-years-old Canadian man, he is in search of his past which he has forgotten after a car accident. His fighting style is Kong Soo Do. *'Rodrigo': 30-years-old Spanish bullfighter, great womanizer he is in love with Blair. His fighting style is Garyuno Kenka Kakutou Waza. *'Ryu': 25-years-old Japanese warrior, Jin's elder brother, Akira's student Hayate best friend and fellow student and Jonathan fellow student. His fighting style is Ashihara, Enshin, Kyokushin and Seidokaikan Karate. *'Safiya': 25-years-old Arabian woman. *'Sebastian': 28-years-old Australian man, Angela's rival, she is a famous Vale Tudo wrestler. His fighting style is Vale Tudo. *'Selene': 24-years-old American girls, Jacky's youger sister and Alexander's girlfriend. Her fighting style is an hybrid form between Wado-Ryu Karate, Savate and Tae Kwon Do. *'Sharon': 30-years-old English murderess, she is allied with Vega to kill Helena. *'Simon': 25-years-old American boy of Chinese origin, Xun's rival, his myth is Bruce Lee. His fighting style is Jeet Kune Do. *'Skullomania': 20-years-old New Yorker boy, wearing a skeleton Halloween costume he maintains order in his city like a super-hero. *'Sweet Jenny': 25-years-old Dutch girl, Kharma's friendly rival, she is a famous masked wrestler. *'Tevta': 20-years-old Cambodian kunoichi, she belongs to the good ninjutsu sect named "Gaikoku no Soshiki" (Foreign Organization), captained by Raven, whose the task is stopping Vega. *'Tsugumi': 16-years-old Japanese girl, Ingrid's great friend, El Topredo is her idol and she hopes to meet him. *'Vanessa': 28-years-old Australian girl, she is a great soldier whose task is stopping Vega. Her fighting style is Close Quarters Combat. *'Vega': 35-years-old Spanish mafia boss, he is allied with Kristen to kill Helena. *'Wei': 25-years-old Chinese Interpol detective, her task is capturing Juri. Her fighting style is Tai Ki Ken. *'Wiler': 29-years-old American CIA officier. *'Wyatt': 40-years-old American wrestling star, he wants to have a rematch with Kevin. *'Xiang': 20-years-old Chinese boy, Xun's youger twin brother and Hiroyuki's friendly rival. His fighting style is Koen Ken. *'Xun': 20-years-old Chinese boy, Xiang's elder twin brother and Simon's rival. *'Yao': 16-years-old Chinese boy, Gengai's student and Mei Lin's fellow student. *'Yeunja': 18-years-old South Korean girl, Jeanette's bitter rival, she is Juri's youger sister and she wants to find her escaped from a nursing home. *'Yuka': 24-years-old Japanese girl, she is Hayato's rival. Her fighting style is Aiki-Jujutsu. *'Zivon': 32-years-old Russian spetsnaz officier. His fighting style is Sambo Wrestling. Category:Linstella Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Game Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Culture Brain